A slide fastener is generally used as an opening and closing tool of an article such as clothes, daily sundries, industrial materials and the like or an article such as various seats of a vehicle, a train, an airplane and the like. In general, the slide fastener used for an opening and closing part of the various articles has a pair of fastener stringers each of which has an element row formed at a tape side edge portion of a fastener tape, and a slider arranged to be slidable along the element rows.
As a representative example of the fastener stringer, a fastener stringer of which continuous fastener elements are formed into a coil shape or zigzag shape by a mono filament of a thermoplastic resin and have a plurality of engaging heads continuously connected into one has been known. In the fastener stringer, the continuous fastener elements are sewn and fixed to one side edge portion (element attachment portion) of a woven or knitted fastener tape by a sewing thread, so that an element row is formed.
An example of a slide fastener of which the element rows are formed by the continuous fastener elements is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-247279A (Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 13, a slide fastener 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a pair of fastener stringers 103 of which continuous fastener elements 101 are sewn to element attachment portions arranged at one side edges-side of fastener tapes 102 by sewing threads, and a slider 104 attached to element rows of the continuous fastener elements 101. In this case, the fastener tape 102 has a wide tape main body portion and the element attachment portion arranged at one side edge-side (inner side edge-side) of the tape main body portion.
Also, when sewing the slide fastener 100 to an article such as clothes, which is a fastener-attached member, the sewing is performed by a sewing machine at a state where the tape main body portion of the fastener tape 102 (i.e., an exposed tape portion extending towards an outward direction of the continuous fastener elements 101, when seeing the fastener stringer 103 from an upper surface on which the continuous fastener elements 101 are arranged) and an opening and closing part (opening peripheral edge portion) becoming a fastener attachment part of the article are superimposed.
Also, for example, International Patent Application Publication No. WO2012/070116 (Patent Document 2) and WO2011/111154 (Patent Document 3) disclose a slide fastener having an improved fastener tape.
For example, as shown in FIG. 14, Patent Document 2 discloses a fastener stringer 110 for a slide fastener in which a fastener tape 111 extends beyond end edges of continuous fastener elements 112 on a connecting part-side and an extension length (X) is set to be smaller than 12 mm.
According to the fastener stringer 110 of Patent Document 2, when attaching the fastener stringer 110 to an article with the fastener tape 111 being bent, it is possible to accomplish an effect capable of keeping the tape main body portion of the fastener tape 111 to be substantially flat even when the fastener tape 111 is bent and stably sewing the fastener stringer 110.
Also, as shown in FIG. 15, Patent Document 3 discloses a fastener stringer 120 for a slide fastener in which an element row formed by continuous fastener elements 121 is wrapped by a fastener tape 122. When configuring the slide fastener by using the fastener stringer 120 of Patent Document 3, it is possible to conceal the element rows by the fastener tape 122 so that the element rows are not seen from an outside, without using a covering member upon engagement of right and left element rows. Therefore, it is possible to improve an appearance of an article with the slide fastener affixed thereto.